make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon Young
Damon Young (played by Johnny Pacar): Damon is a friend of Razor's, who is also the songwriter for their band. He becomes closer to Emily while filling in for Razor at The Pizza Shack. He kissed Emily for the first time, after Emily's mom told him she thought her daughter had never been kissed. Damon tells Emily that he can't just be her friend, and later becomes her closest confidante. He moved to L.A. because of a band who wants to record songs that he wrote. In L.A., his songs are picked up by a band called Pinky Promise, but he refuses to sign the contract and decides to sing his songs himself. He comes back to Boulder without telling Emily and ends up in jail for buying a mixer he didn't know was stolen. Razor ends up bailing him out, but Emily breaks up with him once she finds out that he was in jail, comparing him to the men her mother has dated who constantly end up in jail and ask for help. In the episode "Save the Last Dance" Damon tries singing a song he wrote for Emily in front of a crowd, but instead chokes up causing him to run off stage. Damon has showed that he supports Emily and her dream throughout the show, doing some of the nicest things for her. Eventually, Emily admits that she knew Damon was innocent and the two admit that they love one another. Damon has always felt inferior to Emily because his music career has not been as successful as Emily's gymnastics career. Damon enters a music contest to get started in the industry, and wins. Before he can tell her the news, Emily lies to Damon and breaks up with him after her job at the Pizza Shack is discovered, because Emily is afraid that her relationship with Damon will also be discovered. While touring for Green Day in Europe, he happens to be in Paris while Emily is in France for a meet and she sneaks away to see him. They break up, deciding to meet at the Eiffel Tower after the 2012 Olympics. But, he comes back early, and thinking Emily's odd behavior is because she dislikes him, or likes someone else, he breaks up with her. He later runs into Emily's mother at a strip club, where she is bar tending, and she tells him about Emily's arrest and court troubles. At the end of the episode as Emily is being arrested for missing her court date he tells her he has and always will love her.Then the Rock gets a new coach Darby! Who is very close to Lauren no doubt why her dad picked her. Everyone thinks darby isnt qualified enough and that shows through! Damon and Emily end up having sex one night, pledging their love for one another. However, Emily soon finds out that she is pregnant with Damon's baby. At the end of Requim for a Dream Emily goes to Damon and goes on about how they can be a family and everything slipping in how shes pregnant. Damon doesnt say anything but the shocked look on his face. When Emily goes home, Kaylie shows up and announces she kissed Damon after Emily had broken up with him! Damon had kissed Kaylie in spite, trying to get over Emily. However, when Emily finds out from Kaylie, she gets upset and runs away. Damon tells Kaylie that he loves Emily and will be there for her and for their baby no matter what, while still pursuing his dream. Category:Last apperance